Sweet Sanctuary
by 0ht0hri
Summary: When all he ever wanted was that moment of comfort to make the pain go away. That sweet, sweet sanctuary. He found that in Blaine.  Kurt/Blaine Klaine  Spoilers from 2x06 right after locker room incident


**Sweet Sanctuary**

**Summary:** When all he ever wanted was that moment of comfort to make the pain go away. That sweet, sweet sanctuary. He found that in Blaine.

**By:** Yoroshii Ohtori

* * *

He was shocked… petrified… It shook him to the core. Kurt felt his knees getting weak and they finally gave way. He dropped to the floor as he held on to the hand that stayed halfway from covering his mouth from the shock. And then his tears fell… silently and slowly rolling down his cheeks.

He fumbled in his pockets for his mobile phone and the number he had known all too well. He had to break free from this uncomfortable feeling. He wanted to scream to prevent himself from going insane. He _needed_ to feel that reassuring pat. The touch he longed for.

And then he remembered that his mobile phone was thrown aside by Karofsky and quickly yet weakly ran outside the locker room, almost as if he was half crawling and half running at the same time. He was yet back again to the bitter reality that was the hallways of William McKinley High School and instantly grabbed his phone that was thrown aside.

He hugged the phone, ignoring the weird stares that made his way when he did.

This was his gateway to sweet sanctuary. Sweet, sweet sanctuary.

* * *

Blaine had to admit that he had been worried for his new friend ever since he had their private conversation. He knew all too well that his advice wasn't that easy to achieve and might take time to gather up said courage. He rubbed his temples and heaved a heavy sigh. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.

And then his phone vibrated, making the black device spin slightly of the movement on top of the table.

Blaine closed the book he was reading and grabbed the phone. He frowned when he saw who his caller was and instantly picked up the call.

"Kurt?"

His ears felt warm with the thought of just knowing that the green-eyed boy was on the other end of the line. Somehow, a small smile made his way to his face as he felt the warm sensation on the back of his neck starting to burn.

And slowly, his smile slowly faded…

"Kurt?" He called again.

Yet silence was all he heard.

* * *

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but only resulted to his jaw quivering with fear. He closed his eyes and cupped his mouth, trying to stop his sobs from coming out. He held the phone too tightly and could feel the heat of the gadget being pressured by the press on his ears and the squeeze of his fingers.

This was all he wanted to hear. His voice. The sanctuary he longed for.

"Kurt?"

Kurt visibly shook as he hugged himself and curled, the line still connected and open to the other person on the other end. And yet he couldn't hold it down any longer and a choke escaped from his lips as he tried as best as he could to muffle out his sobs.

* * *

Blaine closed his eyes in pain, not being able to bear the other boy's silence from the other end except for the soft and silent sobs that escaped from him. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to know what happened but didn't know where to start asking. He knew that his advice didn't work. He knew that Kurt was going to hate him now.

Blaine breathed heavily on the receiver, somehow feeling the weight of sadness Kurt was feeling right now.

"I want to see you." He breathed and yet still didn't get any response from the broken boy from the other end.

"You can't…"

Blaine blinked on the first words he had heard from the brunet. Hurt clearly evident in the midst of his face.

"…not like this…"

And somehow Blaine's expression softened a little when he sighed in relief of his misunderstood rejection. He instantly stood from where he sat and gathered the books he was reading and strode down the hallway of Dalton Academy in long and fast strides.

"But I want to." He said over the phone.

Right then and there, he knew what he had to. He had to become stronger and follow his own advice.

* * *

Kurt had been sitting on a porch from the rear entrance of William McKinley High that led towards the parking lot. His bag loosely in hand and his phone on the other as he looked blankly on the ground. Kurt had lost count on the small little ants that were marching their way in search for food.

The parking lot was already silent with cars that no longer occupied the spaces. He didn't know how long school had already ended and how long he was sitting there. He didn't even bother to look at what the color of the sky is already, much less _cared_.

And then a hand reached down to him.

As Kurt blankly looked up, he saw those beautiful brown eyes and that charming smile that awed him ever since the day he saw them at the Dalton Academy senior commons. Those features that matched the already orange sky... the color of evening twilight.

"Thought that you'd be here." The boy grinned.

Yet even as those said features captivated them… it only made him weaker. He was ashamed… he regretted calling him… he didn't wanted to be seen this way… he just wanted to hide into a hole.

Kurt felt his body move on its own and reach for that outstretched hand. As he held on the hand, he felt his head drop, his other hand gripping on the hem of the other teen's uniform. He was outright confused as well to this inner debate: between the desire to touch the person he wanted to see so much and the shame to let that said person see him like this.

He was pushed aback a bit when he suddenly realized his face being buried by broad shoulders, and warm hands that touched his back and the back of his head. No words were said, yet he felt this was the best moment ever.

His sweet, sweet sanctuary.

_**A/N: Hoped you like it! :3**_


End file.
